The Karate Kid 2010
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: After the tournament, Cheng and Dre begin to get really close. He helps Dre through his surgery and Dre helps him be himself. FRIEDSHIP, ROMANCE, FAMILY, ChengXDre rating
1. Apologies

The Karate Kid (2010)  
Chapter #1: Apologies

It had been about a week or two since the tournament and everything was going quite well. Dre and Mei Ying had gotten closer after the tournament and Cheng stopped bullying him.

**MONDAY ****MORNING**

"DRE!" Ms. Parker called from their apartment kitchen table. "WE GOTTA LEAVE OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" As soon as she finished putting on her sweater, her son's room door opened and she watched as he limped out on his crutches; crutches she had forced him to wear if he EVER wanted to step foot outside of the apartment again.

"I'M COMING!" Dre shouted as he made his way to the front door on his crutches. He had on his school uniform and his backpack and had already eaten. He was now ready to go back to school.

"Now, are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" His mother asked in her concerned motherly voice. "'Cause you don't have to! You could always stay home for another week or two or three."

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I don't need to stay home another week. I need to go to school and stretch my legs out." He huffed as he opened the front door and followed his mother out. "Besides if I ever want to get better and do Kung-Fu again, I HAVE to start by walking. And what better place that school where I can stretch my legs AND get an education?" She could easily hear the sarcasm in his voice, but she wasn't mad. She knew that it was just his way of trying to get things back to normal. Besides, it made her feel warm that he was acting as his normal self. It meant that he wasn't at all affected by the tournament.

"Alright.' She exclaimed. "Lets get going."

**AT**** SCHOOL: CAFETERIA - LUNCH TIME**

Dre slowly made it way into the cafeteria, completely out of breath. It seemed to him that it took him all day just to get to half his classes, especially the ones upstairs. It was by far the worst day of his LIFE and it was only half way done.

As he made his way to the lunch line, his crutch caught a slightly protruded tile and caused him to trip and fall; luckily on his good side. Unlike when he first came to the school, no one laughed at him, but no one bothered to help him either. As he attempted to get back up, he felt an arm lock around his waist and another pull his over their shoulder. He looked and smiled at Mei Ying and she helped him rise.

"Thanks." he said once he got back on his crutches.

"No problem." she replied with both a sad sorry and happy smile. "It is good to have you back."

Dre smiled back at her before replying, "It's good to be back." After they both got their lunches, Mei-Yong carried both their food trays to the table. They started talking about the tournament and what happened to Dre afterwards. Their laughing and talking stopped abruptly as they saw Cheng making his way over to them with his tray. He stopped right across from them and just stood there. They starred at one another for what had probably only been a minute, but felt like hours.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked in a slightly uncomfortable voice. Silence was what met him for a few more minutes. He was expecting a no or even a hell no, but he wasn't expecting a smile from the African American child.

"Sure. Why not?" Dre said with a smile on his face. Cheng placed his tray down and sat down directly across from him. "So, whatcha been up to since the tournament?" His question caught both Chen and Mei-Ying off guard. He wasn't expecting his kindness at all, but he wouldn't be rude and not answer.

"Nothing really. I thought about how you beat me and realized that the way I was learning kung fu was wrong, so I quit. Master Li was very upset and said he would speak with my father." Mei-Ying and Dre were very surprised at the amount of words Cheng spoke to him without an insult springing forth.

"Ouch." Dre spoke. "I wonder what he'll say." He was shocked further when he saw a small smile form on Cheng's lips.

"He said he was very proud of me for finally realizing what that man was doing to me." He stared Dre in the eyes, hoping to be able to tell him what he could say aloud.

"Well that's great." Dre commented with a close eyed smile, unable to see Cheng's eyes. Cheng sighed and decided to just say it out right.

"Dre," he began, become extremely nervous when said person looked at him with innocent eyes.

"What's up man?" Dre asked curious.

"I… I…" It seemed as of his mouth kept getting dry. Unable to hold it in any longer, he screamed. "_I'M SORRY!_"

The End

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO POST IT!**

**R&R PLZ!**


	2. And Acceptance

The Karate Kid (2010)  
Chapter #2: And Acceptance

The entire cafeteria went silent. The principal stopped dead at the opening of the cafeteria, her shocked forming into a smile. Dre looked at Cheng the same expression formed on his face.

"Dude, it's alright." he said happily. Cheng was the one shocked now. "I know that you're sorry. I saw the way you looked after the tournament and the way you treated me when I won." He leaned over the table and gently punched Cheng in the arm. "Don't worry about it. I'll heal up soon and we can have a rematch if you want." His smile made Cheng's stomach do funny things. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"Thank you." he whispered. "For forgiving me. Even when I know I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do deserve it. Everyone deserves forgiveness." Again Cheng's stomach did those crazy flip-flops. He didn't know why, but he liked them. They spent the rest of lunch catching up on the days Dre missed. He found out that he had to make up a test and had more homework than you could even begin to imagine making up.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The bell rang at 2:00, indicating the end of a hard day. Dre leaned against the arc outside the front of the school. His first day had literally been breathtaking. He was so winded that he was dizzy. He felt a tug at his breads and opened his eyes to see Mei Ying and Cheng starring at him with concern.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, acting like a worried older sister.

"Yah!" he assured them. "Don't worry. I'm just out of breath. Thought I'd catch it before heading home." He smiled at them and they all turned their heads towards a honking car. Mei Ying's father got out of the car and waved at them. They all waved back with small smiles.

"I have to go." she said. "My father is taking me and my mother out to dinner tonight." She gave Dre another concerned stare. "I promise to call tonight and check up on you." He only smiled and waved her good-bye. As her car drove away, he looked at Cheng who looked back.

"Well, I better get going now." Dre spoke first. "I have to clock how long it's gonna take me to walk home like this. Otherwise my mom'll have a heart attack." He chuckled as he made his way towards his home.

"I'LL HELP!" he heard Cheng shout, effectively stopping him. He turned to look at him only to see a slightly embarrassed Chinese pre-teen. "I mean, I'll help you. I'll walk you home. Just to make sure you don't hurt yourself somehow." They both understood the hidden underlining of concern, but chose to say nothing. They both walked side by side in a comfortable silence.


End file.
